


No wrong, no right, just us.

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Coming Out, Duke is mean, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, She protecc, but most importantly, mac just tries to protect them, she attacc, she get her gay crush back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: As Heather Chandler faces a internal struggle with her sexuality, Veronica reveals herself to the mythic bitch which can only cause more problems. Things take a turn when Heather Duke discovers a red diary filled with evidence of Heather's sexuality... all aimed at Veronica.





	No wrong, no right, just us.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I want to let you all know that there is some derogatory terms and hate speech for LGBT folks in this story as a result of both internal and external homophobia. So please be aware that it is in there. 
> 
> Otherwise enjoy the story, I promise its got happy bits.

_This is wrong. This is sinful. I can't be gay!_ The red Heather grimaced in her thoughts. She could see the scene now, the alpha of Westerburg's most powerful group would lose that iron fist she held onto so dearly. All the fear and respect that had been accumulated over the years gone in an instant when she said who she was, or at least who she thought she was. She'd probably be mocked and bullied till the end of senior year and she was only a junior! The other Heather's, as close as the three were, would most likely turn on her. Those venomous bitches.

Granted, who could blame her? If cartoon eyes were real, Heather would have them. Her gaze at the girl in blue who stood in the front of the class was unfaltering. She looked so beautiful in the projector light, moving the marker across the white board effortlessly as she spoke about the lesson. Her soft brown curls at the end of her hair bounced with every movement she made, intoxicating to Heather. As good as she was at hiding her emotions, Chandler couldn't be more obvious at that moment. She was completely unaware of the piercing eyes of Duke burning holes into her strawberry blonde locks as she continued to stare.

"Heather... Heather... Heather!!" Duke shouted in a low whisper towards Chandler, breaking the trance she was caught up in.   
"Why are you making googly eyes at Sawyer? Are you gay or something?" Duke snorted at her own comment as a scoff sounded from Heather, her face already heating up from the question that left her lips. Uncoordinated, Heather scrambled for a easy answer, letting her icy demeanor return to aid the process.

"Oh my god Would you shut up Heather?! Why the fuck would you think I'm a  _dyke_?" Heather snapped, a little too loudly for her liking if she was to say so herself. The response drawing the attention of the brunette at the board who looked slightly pained by the remark. Taking notice to the older girl's reaction all Chandler could do was huff and put her head down on her arms.

"Sorry Heather, I didn't mean to upset you. It was just a joke." Duke whined, looking down quickly to the paper in front of her when Chandler only rolled her eyes at the apology. She was such a pushover. It wasn't long till the bell rang and third period ended, releasing the hungry students to lunch. She just remained in her seat, motioning for the other Heather to head on to the cafeteria to meet Mac. Watching the blue clad girl slowly pack up her bag, Veronica glancing up occasionally to the intimidating girl before her. Heather was quick to pick up her pace and intercept the girl at the door to walk with her.

"Hey Ronnie, I hope I didn't upset you when I used the word dyke, you looked hurt. If you don't mind me asking, why?" Heather questioned, surely the shorter girl had to wonder why Heather was being so kind to her after being a stone cold bitch the rest of the time.

"Oh um, it was just cause it caught me off guard, plus I recognized your voice." Veronica shrugged, coming up with a quick lie which wasn't entirely untrue. It did catch her pretty off guard.

"Are you sure? You're not gay are you? I mean you had a boyfriend." She had seen him with her before, Veronica didn't exactly look happy with him but it's not surprising. He really wasn't good enough for her, the greasy hair, and the creepy trench coat. She could have someone so much better.

"Well yeah, I-I did." The brunette could feel herself starting to sweat and turn red. Was it obvious? Oh god don't let it be obvious. " I did in fact have a boyfriend... but um" She trailed off, grimacing slightly as she lost herself in thought.

"But?" Heather asked, tilting her head slightly as her stare at the smaller girl only deepened. It wasn't exactly a bad stare, just confused. Plus Veronica was beautiful, it was hard not to stare normally. How is she just now realizing shes gay? Her stares were not the normal "jealous of her looks" stares, not even the "I hate that bitch" kind, they were something else. Something a straight girl doesn't exactly feel.

"Shit, promise me you won't crucify me?" Veronica winced, hunching her shoulders and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Oh, you are. I um..." Heather didn't really care that she was, if anything that was a god sent on her behalf. Not like she could ever have her though. In another life maybe.

"Heather, I beg of you. Don't tell anybody. Well I suppose I'm not totally gay, I'm actually bisexual so that helps a little, right?" She cringed, looking up and down the hallway nervously. Her face was a red blushing mess, she was terrified no doubt but Heather couldn't  exactly help without dropping the evil monster act.

"Sure, I mean I won't scorn you but I'd be cautious of Duke. That girl is a snake. " Chandler snorted, Thinking back to all times she was double crossed and blackmailed by the girl when they were younger. Sure, she learned her place in the hierarchy, after being immediately scolded by Chandler and put back in order anytime she tried shit like that. But Veronica was a newbie, just a fledgling, she couldn't stand a chance against Duke. If Heather Duke ever even wanted to blackmail or expose Chandler again it would have to be something so embarrassing or private that it would destroy her reputation in one word.

"Um Heather?"

"Yes Veronica?"

"This won't change how you see and treat me right?" Veronica asked, putting her hands in her jacket pockets awkwardly.

"Of course not. It's our little secret." Chandler said with a wink, leaning in to pat the smaller girl's head jokingly.

"Heather! Veronica! Come on you slowpokes!" The yellow Heather chirped from the lunchroom doors. Shooting Veronica a weak smile Chandler soon turned to run off to Mac and go into the cafeteria.

"Are you coming Sawyer?" Heather grinned a genuine smile. With this knowledge in her mind she could daydream the rest of the day of a possible future with Veronica.

_Our little secret_. What a load of bullshit. But, what would high school be without its share of scandals and exposures? A boring four years in the Heather's eyes. Especially Heather Dukes, her eyes were on the prowl for any and all drama. Nothing was off limits or too touchy. A failed suicide attempt would become successful if someone even breathed a word of it. Lucky for her other drama could be found in even the darkest of corners... or in this case, red notebooks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was always like Heather Duke to be the last out of class while everyone else moved on. Either "sucking" up to a teacher or packing up her overly complicated backpack. You have to give the girl credit, she was very dedicated to her studies.

Noticing the red Heather's spiral notebook lying on the desk next to her as the rest of the students piled out of the room she was quick to pick it up.  
"Oh heather you left your-" Calling out for the strawberry blonde who was already long gone from the room she couldn't help the curiosity that overtook her, enticing her to take a peek.

"What the hell? She is a dyke! Oh And for Veronica no less this is priceless!" Duke exclaimed as she flipped through the evidence covered pages. This wasn't good, little did Veronica and Chandler know that the girl in green had slithered into their  _very_ personal lives. It wasn't like Chandler to accidentally leave her things haphazardly, though today she may have had a fantastic excuse, staring at the most beautiful girl she's ever seen yet again.

All the evil things that ran through Heather Duke's head should never have turned to actions. It was cold blooded, sick, cruel even to think that one could be capable of doing such a hurtful thing.

The familiar echo of a pair of green heels followed Heather from her fourth period class though this time was accompanied with a insidious intent. Running up behind the strawberry blonde wearing a demonic grin she was quick to loudly announce a question that should have never been said towards the great and powerful Heather Chandler.

"Hey Heather aren't you late for your lesbian support group?" She teased, arching her manicured brow sharply. Though Mac was completely unaware of the situation

"Duke don't do this." Mac pleaded, grabbing the black haired girl by the arm only to be shoved off. It was useless for Mac to even try to stop the two. It was like breaking up a fight between two cobras, you were bound to get bit.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Heather snapped, turning around quickly to face the near black eyed girl. She had no right to talk to Heather like that, or treat Mac all the same.

"Heather you don't want to know" The yellow clad girl tried her best to stop the other from losing their grip on reality. This was wrong for Duke to do but there was not stopping it now, the train has already gone of the rails.

"No actually I think I do! Spit it out Heather." Chandler growled, tapping the sole of her red heel impatiently on the linoleum floor.

"I found your notebook and it's filled with stuff, stuff about a certain new eagle to our group who, lets see," Nonononono this is bad, like biblically bad. Chandler turned as white as a ghost when Duke started to flip through the pages. " just happens to be bisexual!"

"Heather what's going on?" The brunette questioned as she walked up slowly, recognizing the term "new eagle".

"Veronica I-" Before Chandler could even finish her sentence, the green Heather interjected.

"Looks like old red here has a huge crush on you newbie!" The glistening of Dukes fangs within her vicious grin shined in the fluorescent hallway lighting. It was like she was out for her crown, which was true without a doubt in Chandler's mind. This girl would do what ever it takes to survive.

"Heather is that true?" Veronica asked, looking deep into the clouded jade eyes of a confused Chandler. It felt like everything had started playing through a filter, like this was just a movie she was living in and this was the hardest scene to shoot.

"I um" Looking down to her feet out of shame Heather wanted the scene to cease. This was not the way she had planned on telling Veronica. Not even close. Being exposed in front of her closest "friends"? It's not exactly how she had hoped this would work out.

"Of course it is! It's all written right here in her notebook, see for yourself." Taking the notebook in her hands Veronica slowly flipped through the pages, eyes darting to each piece of incriminating evidence. It was like words couldn't even form in her mouth, let alone her brain. Heather Chandler, the great Mythic bitch of Westerburg, was a lesbian. So all those times she'd go to a party and disappear with some guy... It was all a ploy. What Veronica really couldn't believe though was the fact that Heather liked her. She was just greasy little nobody till like a month or so ago. What could have made her fall in love with that?

Heather could already feel herself sweating, her brain was running through a million things at once, it felt like everything was closing in. She could hear the loud ticking of the clock in the hall, the unbearable beat of her heart which at the minute she wish would just stop. Looking up from her feet to Veronica then to the other Heather's her head started to spin. The familiar feeling of a knot in her throat had emerged again, she feared it would never go away.

Heather McNamara knew. Heather Duke knew. Veronica Sawyer knew. It wouldn't be long till the rest of the school knew too. Taking in a sharp breath she turned and ran off towards the bathroom before another word could be said.

_Geez this is a new low._ Heather thought to herself as she hid in a bathroom stall, holding off a panic attack. She had lost all her power, in her group, in her life.

"Fuck." Veronica has her notebook. She'll look through it no doubt, the girl can't keep her nose out of anything. That how she made it into the Heather's, by being a nosy little shit in this exact bathroom. Veronica did have something the others didn't though, a awkward, sometimes uncomfortable, sense of compassion.

_Goodbye popularity... No not this way, this is just another spoke in my menstrual cycle. Heather Chandler, the most powerful person in this goddamn School is not going down that easily!_ Heather thought to herself proudly till sheheard a stall door open next to hers and it caused her to jumped slightly. Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the action she let out a small huff.

_Ok. Maybe a little._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within one class period the rumors had already spread around the school like a disease and it had infected everyone's mind. Whatever unnamed fungus has grown in the soul of the green Heather had crawled it's way into others. Venomous glares stabbed into the two as if they had been accused of witchcraft. They were being tried by Duke and she'd assure that they'd burn. Whispers followed them as they walked down the halls. Chandler did her best to maintain a stoic look though it faltered with the growing number of glares she received. Lucky for the two it was already seventh period and School was about to end. Tapping her foot anxiously Heather's pleading eyes stared at the clock.

Three Minutes, more laughter and whispers.

Two minutes, judgmental smirks and shifty eyes.

One minute, the faint clicking of the clock made every second agony. Chandler had a death grip on her bag, determined to get out of that room as quickly as possible.

**_Riiiiiinnnnnnggggggg_ **

Finally.

Almost falling out of her seat she darted towards the door, pushing through the herd of students she found her way to the parking lot. The red shine of her car never looked better, it was her way out of this, her escape home. Sure it would be even worse on Monday, that she knew, but for now it was safety. Thank god it was Friday.

~~~~~~~next day time skip~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as her alarm clock let out the first hint of a chime Heather was out of bed and in a mad dash to get ready. Throwing on her normal attire she bolted to the cherry colored Porsche outside.

Bringing the car into park she was quick to  Run to the brunettes front door. After knocking hurriedly, she waiting for the light click of the lock. Hearing a weak shuffling behind the door it was soon to open to a disheveled Veronica. Her leftover makeup from yesterday had been smudge up, her eyes puffy and red. She couldn't help but notice the smaller girls attire too, a worn out large hoodie and a pair of old pajamas pants. This was her crying look and it was absolutely pitiful.

"Heather what are you doing here?" The older girl yawned, rubbing her eyes slowly. She had been asleep, the sound of the knocking woke her up.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out that way, I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I really need you to know." Heather was talking fast, probably too fast for Veronica to process. She was letting it pour out as much as she could before Veronica could slam the door in her face, which to Heather's surprise she doesn't.

"I don't care that you're gay. I don't care that you outed me. I care that you like me, and if it's any consolation I like you too." Veronica stated, clenching up like she was afraid of getting hit for saying so.

"I-wait what? You like me?" Heather stuttered, Well that was a shock.

"Yes Heather I do. But Westerburg high school is not a place to be gay and that goes the same for Sherwood Ohio. As much as I hate to say it, we can't happen." Veronica huffed, gesturing largely with her hands. She was right, it really wasn't a place for people like them but that wasn't going to stop Heather. These feelings for Veronica, though newly discovered, we're strong. Ever since she met the newest eagle there had been something about her she was drawn to though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Why not?" The strawberry blonde mumbled. Chandler had always been hard headed but this was reaching a new height, she was putting her life on the line.

"Weren't you listening just now? Everyone would hate us!" Veronica shouted out, narrowing her eyes at the girl who had clearly lost her mind. This was dangerous, but on the other hand she liked danger. Her entire relationship with Jesse James had been danger. This just had a different edge, at least her partner wasn't actively try to murder her.

"Let em! If they really have that big of a problem with two girls kissing then they can shove it up their ass." Heather joked, snorting slightly as she laughed out the end of her sentence. Her hand finding its place on Veronica's shoulder prompting the brunette to break the stare she had and look at her hand then back to her. This was their moment. They didn't need to feel the scorn of everyone else. Somewhere in Veronica's mind she knew Heather was right, so why not do the impossible? Taking Heather's face into her hands she looked into Chandler's jade eyes for a moment before pressing their lips together. The fleeting kiss that they stole couldn't taste better, and in their minds, it was all they ever needed. It was like they were meant to be.


End file.
